


Sammy's Passing.

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Vampire Henry AU [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Ghost!Sammy, VHStudio, Vampire Henry AU, Vampire!Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: This all started with an ask picture I really liked, and it spiraled out of control from there.So Sammy is a ghost now, and here's how he died.





	Sammy's Passing.

Sammy both hated and loved working at Sillyvision Studios. He had always been the sort to thrive under pressure, even if it left him stressed out and sporting a _rotten_ temperBut like anyone else, he had people he liked and didn't like on staff.

His favorite person on staff, even before his “health issues” as Joey had dubbed it in a bout of rarely seen cleverness, had always been Henry Evans. The Studio “Dad” as he'd over heard a few of the interns call him once (someday, an intern was going to slip-up and call Henry that in person. And Sammy wanted to be there to see his reaction).

Before the war, he used to get up early to walk to work with him and chat about what was going on at work and with the other departments.

It hadn't been because he wasn't terribly interested in the interdepartmental gossip, but so he wouldn't have to deal with people he didn't like in order to find out why he suddenly had to talk to a completely different intern from the previous week just to get the songs he'd written approved by Joey. Henry did a good job of sharing anything he felt was important for the Music Director, without getting on his nerves in the process. He would also warn the musician about impending rage-storms brewing between departments so he could avoid them.

(There was a reason he knew so much about what was going on even though he rarely interacted with the rest of the studio.)

It was a habit he'd chosen to continue when Henry returned, even if it meant getting up at ungodly o'clock in the morning to do it. And with the Toons around, it did a good job of getting things ready for the day.

He stifled a yawn, pulling his long coat closer and shivering as he waited for the vampire to arrive, shuffling his feet to try and keep them warm in his loafers. (He couldn't wear his boots anymore, the soles were almost completely worn away and there were holes in them. He hadn't had any time to buy a new pair yet.)

This year's winter was absolutely miserable so far.

Nearly everyday had been grey and dark, bouncing between freezing cold and unpleasantly muddy. Just the previous night had been filled with dark skies and freezing rain, covering most of the city in a layer of ice. Not only that, but the storm had switched to snow at some point in the early morning. He knew there were large patches of ice filling most of the streets, hidden under a thin layer of snow, turning them into safety hazards for anyone brave, stupid, or unwillingly braving them in those early hours.

Even more so since the salt trucks had yet to come by that morning.

“Sammy!” He looked up to see Henry trotting along the sidewalk, dressed in his own, much thicker, winter gear. (Huh, he didn't know Henry owned a fur hat. And were those combat boots he was wearing?) “I didn't think I'd be seeing _you_ out here this morning.”

Irritated blue eyes glared into slitted, red ones.

“Of course I am. Today's a workday,” he grumbled. Henry scratched his cheek, a nervous smile on his face.

“Actually, once I got to the studio, I was going to call and tell everyone to stay home today. There's so much ice on the roads thanks to the storm last night and with the loose snow on the ground, it's just too dangerous to try and come in.” Sammy raised an eyebrow at him.

“You can do that? I thought only the Studio Director could make those kinds of choices.”

“For most businesses, you'd be right. But you need to remember Joey's bad leg and his habit of bad _choices_. He gave me the okay for this at the start of winter. It's one of the reasons he's been okay with coming in late this year.” Henry let out an amused chuckle. “Apparently, I'm better at making good safety decisions. Joey called me and said he couldn't even leave his house today. There's a huge ice patch right in front of his apartment building.”

Oh, now Sammy felt stupid. He'd been standing out in the cold for no reason then. The long haired man shook his head with a sigh.

“I'll come in with you then, pick up some sheets to work on for the next show,” Sammy muttered. It would be more interesting than just sitting at home, and then he'd at least he'd get some work done that way. The vampire shot him look, glancing down at the man's loafers.

“Umm... Do you want to change to some better shoes? It's pretty slippery.” Sammy rolled his eyes. Henry's habit of 'Dad'-ing his coworkers, while well-meaning, was unneeded in his opinion.

“I'll be _fine,_ Henry. Let's just get going already, it freezing out here.” He strode off past the worried vampire. The sooner they got there the sooner they could get out of the cold. He kept having small, almost slips, but Henry had a talent for catching his arm and steadying him before he fell.

“Really, Sammy, you need to get new boots. At this rate, you're gonna slip and crack your head open.” He shook off Henry’s steadying hand, his temper shorter than usual thanks to the cold and ice. They were almost to the studio, he wouldn’t need Henry to keep him from falling any more.

“I’ll be _fine_ Henry, we’re almost there. And I have no plans to fall now-!” There was a loud crash from the construction site they were passing and Sammy startled in alarm at the sound, his feet sliding out from under him.

**_“Sammy!!”_ **


End file.
